


逝去

by Faith_CL



Category: Political RPF, Political RPF - Korean 21st c.
Genre: Gen, 王首席组
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:20:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28012338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faith_CL/pseuds/Faith_CL
Summary: 我也不知道为啥这拉郎居然都能写出一个系列
Relationships: 朴智元/文在寅





	逝去

**Author's Note:**

> 我也不知道为啥这拉郎居然都能写出一个系列

夜已深，在白天不停奔忙着工作人员和政府政要的国情院此时也沉静下来。除了少数的值班和加班人士，已基本见不到活动的人影。只是院长办公室依然灯火通明，院长本人正安静地坐在办公桌后伏案工作。

朴智元放下手中的最后一份文件，抬手在报告上又添了几笔。他把手头的资料整理到一起，再次从头至尾浏览一遍，确认没有需要修改和补充的后，将需要提交的报告单独抽出锁好在抽屉中。  
他看了一眼时间，发现竟已不知不觉到了深夜。  
不想这么晚的时间再折腾回家，他决定在办公室一旁的休息室对付一晚。正好也方便明早第一时间了解最新的情况。  
就在刚刚关了办公室的灯时，他感到自己用于私人联络的手机传来一阵震动。  
划开屏保看到一条短信：  
“朴院长，听闻令兄逝世，深感遗憾抱歉，请您节哀顺便。”

他也没有休息。

“谢谢总统关心。我没事。”  
“咻”的一声，消息随声弹出。

等会，虽然不是不可以，然而这种安慰干嘛用私人号在这么晚给我短信发来……  
为了方便听我怼他吗？

对文在寅有时奇怪的脑回路颇感无语和无奈，他准备收起手机进入休息室躺下睡觉，此时一通电话打了过来。  
来电显示，正是文在寅。  
……  
这是没完了？

“总统您好。”  
“院长您好，您现在可否方便？”  
“您请讲。”  
“那边怎么样。还是很忙吧。”  
“早晨会有报告按时送去的。”  
“感谢，辛苦您了。”文在寅微一停顿，接着又问道，“您准备参加葬礼吗？”

原来问那边怎么样是为试探我去不去葬礼做铺垫……

提到葬礼朴智元不由得心中一痛。一股无名恼火顶上来，然而抵至心头时又转而化做了无力的哀伤。  
“您……拿一个私人号打给我就为这件事？”朴智元尽量不动声色。  
“我觉得我应该关心一下您。”文在寅说的十分理所当然。  
朴智元轻叹一声，心情颇为无奈。“首先谢谢您关心。其次，我是一个连亲人去世都抽不出时间去参加葬礼的人。所以——考虑到礼貌问题——就拜托您自觉一些，您先把电话挂了吧。”  
“……”  
文在寅卡了几秒，“葬礼一事我感到遗憾。感谢您做的这一切。”  
他低低地笑了几声。听着那笑声，就算是没有面对面，仅通过这隔着手机的声音，文在寅也感受到了一股难掩的悲凉。他嘴上依旧不饶人：“别忘了是谁把回家养老的我又拽回来了。”  
“……”  
“也别说什么对不起了，我听腻了。”

文在寅握着手机的手缓缓收紧，就算了解对方此时心情不畅，可是被这样又噎又呛，他忍不住脱口而出：“朴院长，为什么您从来都不肯在言语上放过我。”  
？  
话一出口电话两头的人都是一愣。

我说了些什么？怕是脑子有点不清醒。

那股不痛快刚蹦出个火星就这样被一盆叫做尴尬的冷水劈头盖脸地浇了下去。

还好不是面对面。  
罢了罢了，还是听他的建议把电话挂了吧。

朴智元觉得有些好笑，同时很是可惜看不到他本人说这话时委屈的模样。“总统您……我也就只能从嘴上这点东西占您便宜了吧？”

好像确实是这么个理。

休息室的灯光从敞开的门间漏出，漫进办公室中，朴智元借着这股亮光走到办公室的窗前，伸手将窗帘拉开。

中秋节已过去几天，挂在夜空上的月亮开始出现了缺残。

兄长也离开了。  
他在美国病危，自己没能够去见最后一面，现在居然连参加他的葬礼送他最后一程都成为一种奢求。  
甚至，都不能找一个合适的时间合适的地点好好为他哭一场。

故人相继辞去。朴智元没来由的感到一阵孤独，如从头缓缓淋下的冰水，寒冷缓慢但是又毫不留情地渗入侵蚀进他全身。作为过客的生者，已成为归人的死者，相隔的不仅是空间，更是时间。带走的不止有系在其身的牵挂和爱意，也有昔日那些共同参与之事的大部分意义。

而他，现在能紧紧攥住的，只有手中的这部手机，连和他对话的这个人此时能呈现给他的也只是无形的声音。

“总统，我若是执意去美国参加葬礼，您会放过我吗？”  
“……”  
文在寅当然有一套特别合理又合情的说辞用来安抚对方，让他好好专心工作。只是他觉得对于朴智元没必要说，也突然不忍心说。  
不说话，便是他作为总统能给出的最温柔的回答。

朴智元笑了一声：“只是说说而已。您不用纠结——我怕是已经上了您的贼船，想下也根本来不及了。”  
说罢他们一起笑了起来。

“现在的情况确实太难为您了。其实下不下船还是要看您自己的意志，我有我的想法，但您真的决心要做的事情，怕是我也并不能拦得住吧。”

我决心要做的事情，  
总统的成功便是国家的成功……

“您可真是信得过我。”  
“用人不疑，疑人不用。”文在寅坦诚又坦然。

兴许是夜晚容易让人变得感性，加上亲人去世后持续又无处发泄的难过，朴智元心底突然涌上了很多话。他们双方在很多交流中，表面上他是主要输出的那个，但实际上，其实说了半天，交流沟通进度基本还是为零。没有说开的仍然还藏着，说出口的，有一多半都是些没什么实际意义的。  
甚至还不如刚才文在寅没留神冲出口的那句埋怨。

“对了，您刚才问我什么来着？为什么不能在言语上放过您？”  
“……我们，恶语相向太久了。”他避开了正面的回应。  
朴智元继续追问：“那您想让我怎样呢？”  
“……要不您当我刚才什么都没说过吧。”

“总统，我也有一件事特别奇怪，想要请教您。”朴智元迅速地转入下一话题。

文在寅内心暗暗觉得准不是什么好事。

“您有没有发现，不论是您不想从政还是想从政，不论是您选择坚持原则还是选择不择手段，为什么在您手下直接受到伤害的人总有我。您这把刀是必须得有我的血才能开刃吗？”  
“而且我们两个还不是身处宿敌的位置。所以我都怀疑是不是上辈子我欠你的，一定要和你这样扯不清？”他的语气听着有刻意的轻松。像是在指着一个被打碎又自己亲手黏好的花瓶，自嘲地笑着调侃它身上的那些裂痕。  
文在寅认真地回答道：“那下辈子我好好还您。”  
“算了吧，下辈子最好的事就是咱俩别再碰面了。你又何止欠我一个人。我感觉凭我们亏欠的人数和程度，光靠一个下辈子还不过来，你我都是。”

长期以来也许都已经习惯或是已放下了大部分，交流的话题逐渐深入内心，但是他们都没有感到什么压力，反而是很坦荡。  
“其实前辈也没少对我下狠手不是吗？”文在寅语气平和。  
“所以没必要预支下辈子。”

朴智元拿开手机，转过头重重叹了口气。“这次我突然意识到，其实自己也可以算是时日无多的那一群人里了——我们一定要等到最后一刻才肯甘心敞开说话吗？”  
“您不要这样说。”  
“你不用担心，收拾眼下这些烂摊子的时间我还是能活够的。”

年纪越大，需要承受的逝去与失去就会越多。越是这样，越体会到这高位之身何尝不是一种诅咒。  
文在寅想起在去年冬天去世的母亲，那时检察改革的血雨腥风已经刮遍了整个政坛。就算再怎么伤心也要努力整好一身楚楚衣冠，然后为下一步棋机关算尽。

朴智元决定不再绕弯子，趁自己波动的心情还没有平复，趁自己还没有后悔。  
“文在寅，实话告诉你吧，其实选择和你合作给我带来的是解脱。”  
逝去的终究追不回。未来的也需要被珍惜。

文在寅心中一动，感到喉咙发堵。  
朴智元感觉脸上有些湿凉之意，伸手一抹，竟是无声滑落的眼泪。

终于等到突破口的郁结的情绪争先恐后地挤进心间，朴智元发现事情变得不可控了起来。后悔来的如此之快。

他果断捂住了自己的嘴，感到泪水滚过手背。  
不能哭出声音，不能让他听到。  
文在寅始终安静的等待着。没有发出一点动静，似是也明白对方需要独处的时间调整自己。

朴智元深深地呼吸着，努力冲淡控制不住的啜泣。  
心情得到平复，他再一次开口：“你还在吗？”  
“嗯。我在的，前辈。”

文在寅发现，自己虽然鼻子发酸，但是一滴泪也流不出来。像是所有的眼泪都已在心头凝结成了冰，冻得人发冷，硌得人生疼。

朴智元闭上双眼：“对不起。”  
顺着一声叹息轻飘飘的从电话那一头传来，砸到心上却有千钧之重。  
一阵心血翻涌袭来，文在寅一只手扶住额头，竭力忍住不让自己感性的那一面决堤。  
“您…别这样。”他的声音有些微微颤抖。  
“之前，我们……”  
“我明白，我都知道。”文在寅轻声打断了他。  
既是心照不宣，那便无需多言。  
一阵沉默。

“院长，工作挺累的，不要在我身上浪费时间了，休息吧。”  
如一场话剧结束上一幕的支线剧情后，幕布再一次打开，回到了主线走向，并即将开启新的一幕。  
文在寅听到了对方低声的轻笑。  
“晚安，我的总统先生。”他又恢复了他一贯调侃的语调。  
“晚安，院长。”  
文在寅挂断了电话。


End file.
